


My Little Creature- A Thranduil x

by AerMorfind



Category: The Hobbit, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gay, Hurt, LOTR, Love, M/M, Romance, The Hobbit - Freeform, boy/boy, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerMorfind/pseuds/AerMorfind
Summary: Before the movie The Hobbit, Thranduil finds himself retreating home after a vicious defeat the Elves retreat to the trees feeling a false sense of security, ambushed by a pack of Orcs in a spider infested forest he is separated from his kin. He receives a heavy blow to the head vision blurry and everything going black. When he does wake he suddenly finds himself in a rather peculiar circumstance. Awakening on a rather rough sack nothing like the luxurious silks he has become used to and in the company of a rather simple fisherman who goes by the name of Sméagol (Before he was corrupted by the ring and was only an ordinary man),  who only knows the simple pleasures in life such as fishing and the morning sun on the Shire and picking berries ripe from wild bushes.  Thranduil knows the dangers of being curious towards other kinds than the elves and how destructive misplaced interest is, but why has he become so interested in someone so ordinary and dull? With every second he can't help but want to know more about this creature but why? Only time can tell.





	1. Before

Hi, I'm the writer.

I own no copy-write to either the characters in this story, this is simply a fanfic for entertainment purposes, they both belong to Tolkien the original creator of The Hobbit and LOTR.

I didn't really see any Fanfics out there with this sort of coupling so I decided I would write my own, you see it's very easy to dismiss characters as the bad guy or the evil one...I'm more interested in what happened before all that. 

Sorry if Thranduil is way badly written same with Sméagol I'm just gonna give this an old shot in the dark, so have fun.

I would appreciate comments votes or anyone adding this to their reading list, really i just hope you enjoy it. 

Bye for now Morfind


	2. Run For The Forest

The sound of hooves thundering on the ground echoed throughout the forest, tree roots were torn to pieces by the terrified horses that smashed through shrubs and small tree trunks and the stench of Orc, filled the air.

It was only then that Thranduil realised...It was all a trap. 

Screams filled the air, he could barely tell if it was elven kind of the horses. 

But by then...it was too late, his Kin was fighting a losing war, the decision he had made whilst panicking would cost many their life. 

His horse had long since run and standing with his back towards a river, heavy armour weighing his every step and blood making his vision blurry he could only fight for so long.

He didn't even get to shout a word of warning before a heavy blow to the side of his head turned the world dark...he could only register the sensation of the cool calm darkness rocking him back into a liquid like slumber...ever so slowly stealing his air. As his armour sunk him deeper into the black abbys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I promise a longer chapter, this was merely a taste test of what I could write.  
> Stay tuned more Thranduil action later ;P.


	3. Hessian Beds

He clawed at the darkness invading his thoughts, but his fingers only dragged across a rough and uncomfortable material.

When he opened his eyes above through a slightly broken ceiling he saw the cracks, of a roughly patched up straw roof, his eyes adjusting to the bright sun that seemed to glaringly rain down on him in a vicious attempt to lull him from his slumber.

A soft joyous humming filled the air and he sat still to listen as a rather odd rhyme filled the air.

"Oh the air is ever sweet, the water filled with the freshest meat, oh hearty meals to fill the tum fresh food from the riverrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! and 3 bottles of rum."

The voice became quieter becoming less of a song and more of a merry tune hummed between lips as if it was a secret, but the voice was a pleasing sound to him.

He arched his body more attempting to hear more from such a pleasing odd voice, a loud hiss of pain erupted from him.

Clatter, went the ting of metal hitting the floor.

Thranduil willed himself to try to move the pain like wildfire all over his body as he tried to push himself at least to his side. 

A-ahh ahh! "pain rocked him nearly into unconsciousness but a cool calm hand gathered around his waist and gently placed him upright with great difficulty and a lot of heaving, his eyes took in the owner of those hands on his hips.

He wasn't a classically handsome man was the first thing Thranduil noticed, his nose was too hooked and his features slightly too sharp to be called good looking but his eyes was the most emerald green and filled with concern.

" Are you alright?" the voice seemed to seep with empathy.

Thranduil had never found himself speechless before.

Those eyes never left his own eyes and they twinkled with slight mischief. 

" It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, you are safe here."

The man seemed to be picking his words carefully as if Thranduil was a scared animal about to run away, words used to calm a child, gentle was the word that came to mind.

"u-uh excuse me I don't mean to ask you too many questions since you just woke up, but why were you in the river?"

Thranduil nearly tossed himself off the bed with such a rapid movement " the river! I need to get back! I, my people!" but before he was able to go any further a hand gently pushed him back on the bed.

" I don't really know what you are saying, your people? Go back?"

" Take it slow please." Thranduil tried to concentrate but the warmth of that hand was distracting and seemed to heat through his thin shirt far too quickly for his liking.

He roughly grabbed the offending hand and yanked it away cursing himself for even allowing such intrusive thoughts.

"Where am I" his voice sharply echoing through the small room, sitting upright he finally got a decent look at the small crowded room. A small stove with piles of equipment and half-baked inventions sprawled on a messy heap on the floor and the man in front of him not tall enough to reach his own shoulders.

How could someone be that small? his thoughts swimming through his head dizzyingly as he tried to make sense of the new information.

The smaller man let out a sigh of relief pushing his hair out of his face "well at least you have some of your energy back, I'm Sméagol this is my Hobbit hole and this is the fishing village known as the Gladden Fields north of the mountains.

Thranduil's sharp gaze took in Sméagols appearance " you're a Hobbit?" he asked.

Sméagol nodded "yes."

He looked at Sméagols lack of shoes and his messy curly hair, he had the urge to run his fingers through the brown locks just to see if they were real. 

He had only ever heard stories of Hobbits from the Shire but had never actually left the elven forest enough to ever meet anyone outside of orcs and Elves, curiosity tingling through him. 

He gulped trying to quell that urge.

" You said you fished me out of the water, creature," Thranduil said his chin dipped slightly to look down at the small creature.

A condescending raise of his eyebrow was all he needed to fish the information out of the bewildered Hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow build up of the story, soon some more juicy stuff will be coming.  
> Hehehe.  
> ;P


	4. Fishing For Trouble

Sméagol P.O.V

The water rocked the boat gently on the stream the sweet smell of daisies honeysuckles and wildflowers marked the coming of spring and littered themselves abundantly on the banks.

Sméagol searched the water for a quiet spot to rest his old rickety wooden canoe so that he might catch some fish for dinner, he spoke to himself out loud " now where would be a nice place?" his oar smoothly stroking the water as not to scare the fish.

He saw a soft bank matted with grass and a smile spilled itself onto his cheeks " ah yes over here would do nicely."

The canoe came to a gentle stop and before long he had tied the woven sheep's wool thread to a tree anchoring his small boat.

"whiiiiz."

"Plop!" came the gentle sound of his hook as it broke the surface of the water sinking lower into the river underneath.

"..and now we wait" he sighed in a relaxed manner, his feet hanging slightly over the edge of the boat as he rested his head backward on the railing.

The air gently caressing his cheeks and soothing him almost to sleep as the canoe rocked softly as if it held a precious child.

Then it happened.

"WHIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" his line seemed to be moving at a tremendous speed and his arm felt like it was almost yanked out of its socket at the sudden force.

"A f-fish? " no fish had ever been this strong, he grabbed the line with all his might standing upwards on his boat and desperately reeling it in.

"C-come on! p-please be a big codfish!" his hands shook and his legs felt like jelly, how heavy was this thing?

Then "POP" it came to surface, the force he had been using sending him reeling backward into the boat with a heavy thud!

"O-ow" he got back up rubbing his backside and still clinging to his rod

Looking over the side of the boat and his words disappeared as he saw a man, or what he thought to be a man floating in the water, held up by his fish hook which had gotten attached to the armor plate.

"H-hello?" no reply came, he leaned further his face inches from the fair man, his eyes taking in lush blonde hair that spilled around his face crowning it perfectly, eyelashes impossibly long and a sharp jawbone.

He gently moved his hand over the man's cheek, it was as cold as a winter night.

Sméagols eyes widened when he saw delicately pointed ears that marked this man as an elven kind " an Eleven kind?, What's an Elf doing so far from the forests?"

The water turned slightly red " He's hurt!" Sméagol grabbed at his armor tugging at it as he tried to haul the very heavy man on board and with all his strength....he capsized the boat, sending himself sprawling into the cold river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the setting for the scene, it took me ages to write I was trying to decide on the right environment to set the scene. :P


	5. Beating Hearts

Thranduil P.O.V

Sméagol's eyes seem to haze over as he recalled how he dragged Thranduil onto the banks and went roaming for bush and forests herbs for a gauze to treat the wound to his ribs. 

Thranduil could not bring himself to interrupt until the small facinating creature had finished his tale.

"I dragged you here and an five hours later here you are, all awake" Sméagol starred into Thranduils piercing blue eyes shyly. 

"That's all there was to it I'm afraid." He finished softly, his eyes down-cast.

Thranduils head had begun resting in his hands as his eyes seem to strike through Sméagols.

I'm staring arent I? Thranduils thoughts disappeared as big green eyes met his.

The sound of a pot fuming in the distance scattered his thoughts and seemed to remind him where he was, he could feel his heart beating so quickly in his own chest, he swore this small little thing was hearing his heart pacing, whats wrong with me?

Tearing his gaze away he coughed "well arent you busy doing something else!" he yelled at the small man who seemed to snap out of his own daze.

"y-yes that will be supper."

Thranduil went to protest.

"P-please" the desperate plea stopped him in his own tracks.

"Stay for tonight, tomorow we can decide what to do."

Thranduil sighed " very well I can't argue with logic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story is a bit wobbly wobbly still figuring out some plot things.


	6. Supper- A Hunger Of A Different Sort

The small Hut made of straw was filled with laughter, the smell of baking fish filled the air and a joyous smile had crinkled onto the fisher-mans face.

" How could something so simple appease someone? Thranduil looked down at the simple meal in front of him.

It was plated on something ordinary, it wasn't the crystal cultlary he was used to, nor the sharpest knifes made from iron ore fashioned by the skilled hands of elven crafters.

No the plate was crudely and clumsily made as though a child had created them, not to mention lopsided and the floral design ill-suited the rest of the food.

The food was nothing akin to the luxury that the Elven kingdom had, freshly picked mushroom, the Arid bird which only lay an egg once every year, nor the rich sauce of ripe Talis which liquid tasted devine.

No in front of him was a meal of fish, river fish that looked as though it had been caked in mud before being cooked. His stomach heaved at the sight of the stone-eyed fish.

It was placed on top of barely rice, a peasants rice even in the Elven kingdom it was the last resort.

Thranduil feared his stomach wouldn't be able to palate such innate disregard of being delicate with food, nor the look and smell.

He looked up to give his sincere disregard at being served something so unfit for a king but his eyes met the small creatures, the creatures eyes seem to be filled with starlight, the starlight they harvested only once a millennium.

It danced with joy, and the fisherman came close.

Thranduil felt as if he could drown in such beautiful eyes, eyes so full of hope and expectation.

" Is something wrong?" came a inquisitive voice that sounded of rough silk. 

Nothing at all! he grasped the spoon and forced some of the barley grain down his throat, in a coughing mess.

"O-oh sorry let me get you some water!" as the perculiar creature foccused on looking for a cup amongst tiny chests Thranduil froze "did i just shove some of that disgusting peasant food down my throat? anger spread through him as he gulped forced to swallow.

Why in Elven name would I do that? His thoughts a jumbled mess until he looked forward at the small back of the Hobbits head, whose slight curls bounced as Smeogeoul reached for a cup on a hook.

Thranduils eyes seem to wonder further to the small pert buttocks of the creature.

Oh my, creature ...you do have your secrets, he thought and caught himself mid-growl. 

N-no w-what i couldnt possibly be considering, he glared holes into the hobbit, who was oblivious to the wave of torment behind him.

That, that of all things, Thranduils confusion seemed to be pushing at every corner of him including between his breaches which had become heavy.

" I found one!" came the sing-song voice of the hobbit, only then did Thranduil notice how uncomfortable things had become.

A bulge the size of the cup that the hobbit held, had formed.

Thranduil quickly grasped a straw pillow shoving it over his embarasing development as the Hobbit turned around.

He was seething, how dare such a creature dare to do something so despicable, he opened his mouth but nothing came out, a thought crossed his mind that he did not like one bit " the hobbit must be teasing me? Isn't he?

The more he thought about it the less likely it seemed that the creature had done anything particularly whimsical to draw his attention.

What game had this little thing orchestrated, perhaps this creature was far mor dangerous then he had anticipated?

The thought sent chills of pleasure down his own spine, the idea caught him like a spiders web. 

"Are you testing me creature" he said out loud.

The hobbit looked at him confused.

"Testing?"

Thranduil hesitated as doubt filled him slightly, "nothing just ..speaking out loud, nothing of your concern."

The Hobbit looked at him strangely before turning around "okay?"

The sound of water hitting a metal cup filled the comfortable silence.

Dinner had been short but surprisingly pleasant, he found himself at ease in this beings company.

Something not even the Elves could give him, peace the food was horrible, the bedding umcomfortable but not even Thranduil could deny that the company was most welcome. 

All but soon night had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoyed writing this part.  
> I'm not even going to lie.


	7. Dreams Bring Temptations

The loud sound of snoring seemed to push at every inch of the house, Thranduil could sleep as much as a fish could ride a bicycle.

How could such a loud sound come from such a tiny creature.

The warmth of the body beside him had made it even more difficult for him to concentrate.

"Curses" he hissed out loud and look down accusingly at the hobbit lying beside him. "Why did i bother inviting you to sleep beside me?" he wondered out loud.

The itchyness of the rough blankets did not help.

But night offered one irritation that Thranduil had not inticpated, if it wasn't bad enough that the little creature snored as loud as an elephant it was that every so often he would press a little too close for comfort.

Thranduil pursed his lips as yet again the hobbit pressed distractedly against him.

"S-stoppit" he hissed.

Thranduil couldnt help but notice the soft cherry red of the creatures cheeks the length of his eyelashes...how could something he once thought ugly be so intriguing this close?

Thranduil leant against him closer.

The hobbit stirred making Thranduils heart stop slightly, before it mumbled something incoherent and clutched onto Thranduils shirt.

Thranduil stiffened feeling the warmth of the hobbits hands accidently brushing his skin, he let out a painful gasp as something hardened between his legs "n-now look what you have done!" he let said in a harshed whisper.

He tried to move slightly, but it only made the creature rub more against him, making a almost painful moan errupt from his own depths.

"C-creature p-please be merciful" came Thranduils almost desperate cries. 

Thranduil couldnt help but notice the softness of this particular hobbits lips, every other part of this hobbit was rough and calloused signs of work and hard labor.

Everything was weathered but those soft looking lips, lips so delicate they would make rose buds green with envy. 

He could feel the slight whisp of the hobbits breath against his cheek like daisies on a summer night. 

"Why do you toy with me Hobbit?" came the rich silky voice of someone finding it hard to contain themselves.

"...Tis your own fault if something were to happen" Thranduil mumured distracted by his sudden heightened senses.

" I should..take something as a reward...you did make me stay..." his words biding time but did not stop his mouth which was a meer inch away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I enjoyed writing this even more.   
> xD  
> Dammit fandom why did you make me so obsessed?


	8. Seal it with a kiss

Thranduil sighed, as he crushed the thought yet again of escaping while the hobbit was asleep.

He could almost taste the poor defenceless hobbits lips, they were begging to be kissed in only a way Thranduil could do.

"...You win, i'lle stay" he opened his eyes to stare at the hobbit "just for a bit..."

"You have my attention little hobbit, you never should have pulled me out of the river..." his hand hesitantly stroked the hobbits cheek, a small but pleased smile spread itself on the hobbits lips.

"fine perhaps...while you're sleeping is unfair to ." 

" I know if you're ever so fond of teasing me and playing games little hobbit...then heres a interesting game just for you. "

Thranduil bent forward and whispered in the hobbits ear

" One day little creature...you will regret meeting me...i will get you to become mine...and ...when you are mine ...you will kiss me of your own choosing. Take this as your punishment for making me stay...you will be mine."

The hobbit mumured slightly in his sleep, Thranduil pressed his lips against the hobbits cheek sealing the secret deal.

 

AUTHOR NOTE-still writing and editing so if this doesnt make perfect sense or the grammar is super bad yeah well thats why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting there.


	9. Dirty Dreams

Sméagol P.O.V 

Everything didn't feel real.

He felt as if he was walking through jelly, the sound of the wind wrustling and the leaves dancing in the wind didn't sound right.

It felt like a memory of sound rather then sound itself.

Sméagol's hand brushed the tall oak trees that blanketed this area, the grass soft beneath his feet and the full moon above bathing everything in a surreal light.

W-where am I? He muttered to himself.

He felt arms suddenly wrap around him pinning him to something warm behind him. 

"You will be mine" the voice quiet like the whisper of the wind.

"W-who are you, l-let go" he felt something wet and soft press against his ear making him shriek.

"A-ahh s-stop" shivers trembled down his body as the voice let out a deep and throaty chuckle, my cute little creature.

Sméagol's mouth went dry when he felt delicate soft hands suddenly push under his shirt.

"W-where are you t-touching!" his breath became a gasping mess when those hands dipped lower touching somewhere they shouldn't.

"A-ahh please s-stop b-by the mighty river!" shame engulfed him, his cheeks painted red by his own reaction.

The hands holding him loosened just enough for him to push away.

He spun around and saw non-other then the man he had rescued today from the river, all high cheek bondes and hair fairer then spun silk, but it was his eyes that was the most fearsome, narrowed enough to challenge a cats and ...filled with need, he backed away in shock.

"Y-you!" he yelled anger and embarasment mixing with fear and filling him to the core.

The mans voice was like waves of caramel toffee against his ear " come now creature there is no need for fear."

A coy smile like a viper was on the mans lips now as he came closer like a snake surrounding his much-wanted meal.

Sméagol's hands shook like leaves when he backed into one of the trees.

"I-I-I" his words broken by stutters.

The mans heated torso suddenly pressed roughly against the small hobbits, whose hands were bound by one of the elves elegant hands.

"...I promise you that" his face much to close for comfort, with eyes bluer then the bluebirds underbelly and clearer then the river he fished in.

Sméagols body was paralysed but was it fear? 

He was suddenly drowining in sensation when a cool pair of lips met his neck and sucked lightly, he pushed at the mans large chest as he felt a growling tension in his pants.

A-ahh stop.

S-STOP!

"S-SSTTTOPPIT" he roared launching upright on his bed, bathed in sweat and wide eye'd, he looked to the left and saw a very weary looking elf asleep soundly beside him. 

"W-what?" he furrowed his brows.

The cool night air sennt small chills down his body as the straw hut wasn't good at keeping out the wind, but also that cold air illuminating something else, he felt wet he pulled the blanket up.

"Oh by the mountains I couldn't, I didn't just."

The wet soaking of his pants met his denial and yet again...for the second time he was filled with guilt at what had just occured, as the smell of his seed hit his nose.

He groaned and got out of bed...though red hot humiliation burned on his skin like the mark of a traitor...he needed to fix the problem that had occured all the same.

No matter how much he denied it...he knew the cause...because it slept right beside him like a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was my favourite scene and will probably be my most favourite scene throughout this entire book.   
> xD  
> I love, love, loved writing it.   
> Most of this story came to me within a few days.   
> So I wrote some of it in a rush.


	10. Morning

Thranduil P.O.V

"N-name" came an unsure sounding voice.

Thranduil looked at the hobbit, something was off about him today he stuttered but even more curious is that whenever Thranduil looked at him, he was always looking elsewhere or downwards.

"I m-mean what is your name I didnt ask yesterday...you also didn't say why you were in the water" he was still refusing to meet Thranduils gaze.

"My name is Thranduil" he tried to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice, he disliked not being looked at when talked to and even more when talking to someone.

Had I done something? He thought to himself. 

"I was the lea-" Thranduil paused, how would this little thing act if he knew he was talking to a king, clearly by the way he acted he was nervous of Thranduil already.

"I was a soldier in a covern of elves travelling south, I was- we was ambushed by a pack of Orcs and i got seperated...judging by my position in the river as you explained, they might have knocked me into the water and the flow dragged me elsewhere."

"Oh" the hobbit responded with his back to Thranduils tinkering around.

" Did your wound hurt last night?" the anger waned slightly for Thranduil when the hobbit asked that question.

Thranduil sighed. 

"No those herbs you brewed for me last supper had supressed the pain" Thranduil tried to turn his body and a sharp pain hit him. 

"A-ahh" the hobbit turned around quickly, his eyes wide and looking at Thranduil directly.

Relief washed over him when the creature was finally looking at him, he met the hobbits look of concern and a tension filled the room.

Thranduil scolded himself mentally "why do i feel relieved when looked at by him?"

He wasn't positive, but he saw the faintest hint of red in the fishermans cheeks.

" I'm fine, I just didn't expect the pain to be back so quickly" Thranduil scowled slightly, before a light bulb went off.

" I can't do this by myself..." he raised an eyebrow. 

"You will have to help me get up and dressed." a look of amusement spread on Thranduils face when he heard a squeak come from the hobbit.

He waited patiently as the creature came closer, wearilly taking steps towards Thranduil who was sitting on the bed.

He could feel the creatures hesitation a mile off.

"Well, hurry up" he snapped impatiently.

"y-yes" came the stuttering response.

A warm hand clasped around the Elven kings waist, it was a strong and sturdy hand used to farm labour that wrapt itself around clinging to the kings shirt delicatley.

"Ready" came the soft squeak of the hobbit. 

Thranduil looked down at the creature who had looked up, time seemed to freeze as he looked at the worried green eyes below him.

Thranduil couldn't help but like the feel of such a rough hand, his own suddenly clasped around the hand holding his waist so the hobbit couldn't move his other hand grasping the hobbits own waist and yanking him closer earning a surprised yelp.

"You have been avoiding my gaze, i tried to be understanding and patient but now I am annoyed. Look at me" he demanded frustration coming out in heavy rasping breaths.

The creature darted his eyes away "You didn't r-really n-need help d-did you?" came the unprepared response.

A finger looped under the hobbits chin pulling it up and forcing him to meet the kings eyes.

"Don't change the subject" he hissed angrilly.

"I-I-I" Thranduil could feel the hobbit shaking underneath his hand, eyes like dinner plates.

The air in the room was crisp with the sense of danger.

Thranduil looked down at the pink-ish tinted lips and softly mumured " don't avoid me......" he heard the hobbit stutter nonsense when he realised where Thranduil was looking.

Thranduil felt the temptation as if it were running through his veins...

Yes...this will do finely...

He leant down, the hobbit trembled underneath him. 

The hobbit let out a shark squeak as the side of his mouth was licked gently.

A voice heavy with lust rumbled in his ear..."you ought not to leave crumbs on your face hobbit" it's tone teasing but laced with melted need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh such tension.   
> I love it.


	11. A Fish A Day Keeps The Dirty Thoughts Away

Sméagol P.O.V

What had happened had dragged itself like an unwelcome guest in his thoughts, before he could even speak his legs had already dragged him out of the door and sprinting away.

The skin where Thranduil had licked felt hot to the touch and a blush ruptured on Sméagol's skin as it had reminded him of the ...less then decent touching of skin again skin.

The unsavoury dream made a electricity pass through his body by thought alone...leaving a throbbing in embarrassing places.

Sméagol blushed as he backed behind a tree, sure that he was far away from home.

His breath in quick spurts.

"W-what was that?" He remembered the cool hand of the elf against his own, the way a strong but soft hand wrapt around his waist crushing him against a cool chest and that long delicate finger curling under his chin like a mischevious viper.

He felt blood rushing down further between his legs, the rough material of his pants adding to his sudden discomfort.

 

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe sorry for the cliff hanger.   
> Comment if you enjoyed it and would like some more...  
> of this lol.  
> xD Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice. The grammar may be terrible, the character writing may be bad. But just roll with it, because I didn't even think I'd be here writing a gay fanfic about Thranduil...but hey..I joined a fandom what did I even expect?


End file.
